Contemporary social networks display content from a variety of sources. Member profiles, user messages and comments, information from groups and companies, advertisements, and the like can combine to create the overall content that constitutes at least some of the content that can be displayed on a web page to users of the social network. Some of the content can be generated organically by the users of the social network and the activities of the members of the social network. So-called organic content may not, in some examples, include content such as imported content or system-generated content. Some of the content, such as targeted messages, slideware, whitepapers, and advertisements, can be sponsored by the creators or providers and can be displayed to users based, for instance, on the creator or provider paying a fee to the provider of the social network to have that content displayed on the social network.